vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Fleed
Summary Duke Fleed (デューク・フリード) is the main protagonist of Grendizer and pilot of the titular robot. He is the crown prince of Planet Fleed, the older brother of Maria Fleed, the adopted son of Genzo Umon under the name Daisuke Umon (宇門 大介), and fiance of Rubina until their separation. As Daisuke, Duke appears to be relaxed and just another person in the crowd. As Duke Fleed, he is much more serious especially when it comes to fighting the Vegan Empire, in order to protect Earth and prevent another incident like what happened to Planet Fleed. Much like other Mazinger protagonists, he is hot-blooded when it comes to a battle or as a pilot but to a much lesser degree than Koji or Tetsuya, only acting on some serious feelings. He however suffers a great loneliness of being the only survivor of Planet Fleed especially when seeing the deaths of his family and the citizens of Fleed. He also feels guilty about having to run away in spite of knowing that he could do nothing at the time, this worsened when it was revealed that some of the Saucer Beasts are controlled with implanted brains of Fleedians, as well as fighting in a strange land. Duke actually hates fighting, having been through the turmoil that was Planet Fleed's ruin but knows that he has to in order to prevent the same catastrophe to hit Earth. Duke is an accomplished pilot, able to control the Grendizer with relative ease and has been shown to pilot vehicles like a motorcycle and ride a horse after some lessons from Hikaru. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically Name: Duke Fleed, Daisuke Umon Origin: UFO Robot Grendizer Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Fleedian, Space Observatory Laboratory’s Pilot, Prince of Planet Fleed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Genius Intelligence (Gifted from birth and smart in various fields), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Cloth Manipulation (Duke is able to generate a pilot suit from his own body in order to pilot Grendizer), Enhanced Senses (Duke's senses are much superior any ordinary human), High Resistance to physical damage, Transformation (Duke change the physical condition of the body, increasing his performance) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (capable of destroying the androids with a single blow of his fist) Speed: At least Subsonic physically (can react to and dodge numerous gunshots at close range) Lifting Strength: At least ' Superhuman' physically (able to easily throw heavy objects at tens of meters) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically (can break the androids easily with his punches) Durability: At least Wall level physically (his Fleedian physiology gives him greater agility and a faster healing rate which allow him withstood different types of hazards, such as lasers, fire and many other type of damage) Stamina: Superhuman (participated in the battles with deadly disease, at least in during several months) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Spazer, Grendizer Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Duke is engaged to repair Grendizer after every fight in regular basis, because he is only person, except his sister, possessing sufficient level of knowledge this technology) Weaknesses: Radiation sickness before healing, after nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fleedian:' Alien physiology gives Duke greater agility and faster healing rate, in comparison with a human. *'Transformation:' Duke possesses transformation ability, that grants him power increase his performance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Cloth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Orphans Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Scientists Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9